The Best Christmas of All
by Fangirl-Shenanigans
Summary: Terra wants their first Christmas as a large family in Radiant Garden to be perfect. Ansem the Wise wants the same, but also wants to do something special for his ever-growing family and this young man. An idea comes from an unexpected source. Story makes more sense than the summary but that is the best I could do. K just in case (cause Mistletoe and kisses may be involved).


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain profit from the usage of Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, nor the characters belonging strictly to Disney. I probably don't own this story idea either, who knows. I do however own the time and effort I put into making this story. I want to make another chapter, but it really depends on if anyone ends up liking what I've got written.**

 **The story title is based on a song featured in 'House of Mouse' during a Christmas special. You can find the song on Youtube.**

* * *

Glittering lights of red, violet, blue, green, and orange hung around the fir tree that stood at the front of the living room, various ornaments hanging from the tree's boughs as Terra tried to get the stockings situated. It wasn't easy to do, given the sheer number of stockings there now were to hang in the castle. Terra's number one fear was forgetting a single one, because if there was no stocking how would Santa know who all actually lived there? At least that was his reasoning for checking and carefully using fabric paint to label the trimming of each stocking.

"Are you sure you aren't going a little bit overboard Terra? I mean this is Santa Clause, I am pretty sure he already knows everyone and where they live." Ven tried to reason, thinking Terra was taking this a little too much to heart. Ven regretted it when he saw the sadness flicker into the familiar blue eyes framed by now forever silver tresses.

"It's not just for Santa. Ven…for twelve years Christmas didn't exist for a lot of us because we didn't 'exist' or we were displaced. I…I just want to make sure everyone gets one this year. No one gets forgotten or left behind. I mean, for the first time we're having a huge family-style Christmas and…I want to make sure it's perfect."

Ansem the wise could feel his heart ache as he overheard the conversation. As the head of the castle it really should have been his job to ensure such things, but as busy as he had gotten recently, he hadn't really had the time nor the energy to spend decorating or even thinking about the holiday season. Though he had managed to get in some free time to help select and decorate the tree with the now large family he had accumulated. When he thought about it, he realized that this would technically be the first Christmas for some: such as Roxas, Naminé, and Xion. Ansem was then determined that Christmas would indeed be perfect.

The morning of the 18th, Ansem set up a conference with King Mickey and Master Yen Sid. It hadn't been difficult to throw off his older apprentices, he simply told them that he needed to have an important meeting and he wasn't to be disturbed unless Terra or the 'youngsters' somehow had a repeat of the infamous casserole incident that had nearly cost an at the time 'Xehanort' his left shoulder's mobility (but that is another story for another day).

"So, Operation: Best Christmas of All. Sure has a grand title." Mickey chuckled, already liking the idea. After all, Christmas was a wonderful time of year and it would be the first one after so long for many of the residents who now lived with Ansem. "How do we coordinate around Terra though? From what I've read in Sora's letters, Terra is determined to single-handedly make it work out for even you."

"I had a thought about that. What I want to do in particular besides make arrangements of my own is make sure that nothing hinders or interferes with Terra's own projects. I will however have to make a few executive decisions to derail some of his planning to prevent him exhausting himself while he is still recovering from that bout of pneumonia that kept him bedridden for two weeks. Terra still needs periods of solid rest, which he can only have if he has worked himself to the point he feels pleasantly tired instead of exhausted."

Master Yen Sid listened silently, recalling a Christmas many years ago when both Terra and Aqua had been fresh apprentices and still very young. The old master could remember that Terra had written only one thing he wanted for Christmas, it was a beautiful wish and wise for a child of four. The old wizard could remember clearly what the letter looked like, written in orange crayon:

 **Dear Santa Clause,**

 **I don't want much for Christmas, really there is only one thing I can think of even considering to ask such a busy grown up. I wish for us to always have Christmas together, so maybe you could make a charm that keeps us together on Christmas specially. I'm sorry if it sounds like a lot…but all I want is to never spend Christmas without my family.**

 **Terra**

Unfortunately, this wasn't something in his power to give the young man. For you could not bring back what was gone forever. No matter how Master Yen Sid wished it, he could not give Terra all of his family nor could Santa, for Eraqus had not been returned as they had. When Terra was freed of Xehanort, Eraqus' heart was finally allowed to rest in peace knowing his apprentice had his life back.

"I think it would be best if we made other plans and allow Terra to make preparations as he sees fit. Though I do believe there is something we can give him that is close to the only thing that boy has ever wished for, a way for him to truly have all of his family on Christmas."

"Gosh, how're we going to pull off something that grand?" Mickey inquired, puzzled as he remembered the long passed Eraqus as well. Their answer came from a guest they hadn't known was sitting in on their discussion: Lea.

"Simple: we make him a scrapbook with pictures of everyone he's ever held in his heart as dear. It's pretty bad when I can think of something when I don't even know the guy that well. We'll need lots of craft supplies and some help from Naminé but I'm pretty sure we can manage a present he'll never forget, that'll give back what he's planning to give to everyone else."

That was how the secret plan to create the most memorable present for the man of one Christmas wish began, with lots of recruiting and avoiding of discovery. The hard part would be: how to get Naminé close enough to skim the information for all of the pictures they'd have to make without invading his privacy and being found out.

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I would appreciate some feedback that doesn't not involve telling me 'Oh, so and so would never do that' or 'why is everyone so OOC'. This is NOT constructive criticism and will in no way help me as a writer. Now, if you have an idea for something you want to maybe see in the next chapter or in general (if the story keeps going) feel free to let me know in your review or PM me.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone.**


End file.
